


Gentron Week Day 4: Mistaken for Couple | Dancing

by sunshinehime



Series: Gentron Week Event 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancer Keith (Voltron), Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Gen, Hidden Talents, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), and him being an asshole teacher, broganes, i love keith having a unique talent, mentions of adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: "You're a slave driver Mullet! We've been here for three hours already!""You guys wanted me to show you so badly, so this is how I teach. Also your instep is quiznacked up so fix it," and Keith kicks Lance's foot into place, which sends him into a growling fit that Hunk attempts to soothe."Lance, Keith is doing us a big favor. And Keith, try to be more patient. We're all beginners here." To punctuate that, Shiro trips and steps on Allura's foot for the third time, almost toppling them over.





	Gentron Week Day 4: Mistaken for Couple | Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea circulating in my brain for quite some time but didn't have a reason to actually post it. Until this event came along and it fit perfectly with the theme. Also literally all my knowledge of ballroom dancing comes from "Welcome to the Ballroom," so thanks anime!

"You're a slave driver Mullet! We've been here for three hours already!"

"You guys wanted me to show you so badly, so this is how I teach. Also your instep is quiznacked up so fix it," and Keith kicks Lance's foot into place, which sends him into a growling fit that Hunk attempts to soothe.

"Lance, Keith is doing us a big favor. And Keith, try to be more patient. We're all beginners here." To punctuate that, Shiro trips and steps on Allura's foot for the third time, almost toppling them over.

She recovers and manages to steady him before he completely faceplants. "Beginner is certainly right."

Keith returns to Pidge, who's waiting on the sidelines, and they take their own stances before moving to the leisurely tempo. He occasionally stops to correct her footwork and arm placement before they continue on, barking out instructions to the rest of the team on maintaining their poise while keeping the _proper_ rhythm.

"How did you pick up on ballroom dancing out of all things?"

Keith makes sure their clasped hands are secured and his neck is laying at the right angle before answering Pidge's question. "Shiro wanted me to take up an afterschool hobby. Then Adam somehow landed a coupon for discounted lessons--"

"--and as it turns out, Keith is actually very talented. Top of the class and can switch between leader and partner roles."

"I am quite impressed with his dancing prowess myself. And rather handy he has such skills, or our negotiations would be in trouble." Shiro hums his agreement as they spin around.

Coran is seated on one of the chairs in the front of the recently rediscovered Castleship ballroom. "This truly takes me back. I remember when King Alfor and Queen Melenor were in this very same room, learning their dance for the royal wedding."

He speaks over the sounds of Keith and Lance bickering after the later makes him and Hunk topple over again. "That happened quite a bit as well. Queen Melenor had the dancing abilities of an untamed Fizzor during the red moon of Rarcelp, that's for sure. Surprised we even made it past the reception without any incidents. Oh! Actually she _did_ manage to spill an entire bowl of Nunvil punch on the Queen of Glargket. Now that was a sight to behold..."

Allura suddenly stops dancing to cover her burning face and Shiro chuckles, patting her shoulder.

Lance is adjusting his and Hunk's grip when Hunk asks "Coran, you aren't just going to stay here alone right? Even if you have a partner to dance with, I'm sure they'll be a tasty buffet spread. Aw man, I hope they have more of those pink doughnut looking things from before."

At this Coran puffs out his chest, a fist resting on it. "Don't you worry about me Number Two. I worked the old Smythe charm and now have a date of my own. A rather charming Rogluf if I do say so myself." A loud wolf whistle from Lance puts color on Coran's face.

Shiro steps on Allura's foot again just as Lance nearly drops Hunk. Keith allows Pidge to finish off the last steps before stomping over to Shiro and Allura.

"Allura, you're way better at this. Switch with Shiro and lead him," ignoring the mumbled "thank god" from said brother and sigh of relief from Allura.

Keith spins to face the other pair. "Lance! If you drop Hunk one more time _I'll_ be your partner and Pidge gets him instead."

"What? That's not fair!"

Pidge walks up and flicks Lance in the forehead, ignoring his surprised yelp. "What's not fair is you taking away my practice time string bean."

"I'll show you a string bean, you little gremlin," and the bickering between the three teens continues, with Hunk trapped in the middle.

Not far off Allura and Shiro rearrange themselves in their new roles. "As a warning, if you step on my foot again, I will make sure my dress heel finds that very sensitive 'pinky toe' you humans possess." Shiro gulps and takes care to step very carefully for the remainder of their practice.

* * *

The big day arrives and the Paladins and Alteans are dressed in their most formal wear. Although most of them continued to complain about Keith's teaching methods (maybe if they paid attention he wouldn't have to babysit them every few ticks) he still pulls off a miracle and everyone is able to complete a basic dance without incident.

Coran's date turns out to be an...interesting...alien who can be best described as an octopus trying to wear people clothes and badly imitate walking. Reminds Keith of a video game he played on Earth with a similar premise. But the youthful smile on Coran’s face and the happy looking yellow glow from his partner is more than enough proof of their joy.

Soon Allura and Shiro are both whisked away by the ruling Queen and her diplomats to discuss the finer details of their alliance. Lance and Hunk sneak off, the former to flirt and tell greatly embellished stories while the latter tries to cram a plate with as much food as possible.

With Pidge sneaking off after complaining that her feet hurt (yet Keith can clearly see her next to Hunk smuggling food into her purse), Keith is left alone to wander around with his hands in his suit pockets and an excuse to leave for the Castle forming in his head.

"NUMBER FOUR!" Keith turns to find Coran quickly making his way through the thinning crowd. He sighs, tired out from the non-stop instruction and long dance, knowing he'll have to summon up more energy for the jubilant man.

"NUMBER FOUR," he shouts while waving his arms, as if he's not less than a foot away and Keith flinches. "Glad I found you. My date had to retire early for the night. Something about being allergic to the Tantir puffs, xe did swell up quite nicely. I must remember to check up on xem later on--"

"Did you need something?" Keith feels guilty for interrupting but Coran can go on for hours on random tangents if left unchecked.

"Ah yes, I wanted to ask if I could have a dance with you. Seeing how skilled you are, I would be grateful to learn a thing or two."

Keith can feel his face heat up and nearly rejects the offer on the spot. But when he considers it...there's no real reason not to. He can't actually leave until Allura and Shiro finish and Coran, while energetic, is inoffensive and not bad company.

Suddenly an idea sparks in his mind and he decides to try it out. He has nothing to lose after all. "Fine, but only if I get to go back to the Castle after this."

"Deal," and Coran shakes his hand to seal it. Keith mentally pats himself on the back for thinking of such a clever plan at the spur of the moment.

"I am in your care, my boy." And he slots his hands with Keith's, automatically taking the partner position as he leans his neck to the side. "Be gentle with me."

Keith's mouth dries and he feels his brain slowly shutdown. “Please never say that again.”

They time themselves on the next waltz and before Keith realizes it, he's actually having a good time. Coran is a great partner who follows his cues well. It's refreshing to dance with someone who doesn't resist him at every turn, which still boggles his mind because Pidge was the Leader in their pair.

By the end of the song, the two are laughing, wide grins on their faces. A sudden round of applause jolts Keith from his near euphoric state and he finds the whole room starting at him. "Um," he starts intelligently.

An extremely tall alien with grey skin and a single eye approaches the two. "That was a wonderful dance. You two make quite the auspicious couple. A toast for a magnificent dance everyone!" And the others in the room raise their glasses over Keith's weak protests. He spots his brother and the others grinning, raising their own drinks.

Assholes.

Face hot, he's led away by Coran to the side of the ballroom near a row of seats. "Do-do they really think we're together? Like _dating_ together?" He feels himself break out in a cold sweat. Coran is old enough to be his dad! At _least_!

"No need to fret Number Four, they don't think we're dating."

He sighs in relief, moving to sit down--

"They think we're already married!"

\--and misses his mark, falling flat on his rear.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't realize how much I needed Keith and Coran dancing together until I wrote this. Also cheap Adam is completely canon, don't tell me otherwise.


End file.
